Drabbles et Histoires courtes: Evangelion (plus 18)
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Textes courts sur le fandom majoritairement du Shinji/Kaworu.
1. Chapter 1

Couple: Shinji/Kaworu

Défi: Atlantide

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans un coin du vestiaire des garçons, les deux pilotes de Eva étaient en train de discuter avec force sur l'existence de la cité engloutie depuis de nombreux siècles, enfin c'est plutôt un dialogue à sens unique. Le garçon à la chevelure grise avançait avec conviction que la ville avait vraiment existé. Shinji resta sans voix, pourquoi son ami insistait tant sur l'existence de ce lieu mythique. Et surtout pourquoi se sentait-il si étroit dans ses vêtements à chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux rubis. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de cet homme. Etait-il seulement ou un ami ou plus. Il rougit rien qu'en pensant Kaworu sur lui à moité nu. Sa verge dans ses fesses trop serrées, il déglutit bruyamment apparemment, le garçon avait encore réussi à capter ses pensées car le garçon au sourire enjôleur l'embrassa pleinement.

-P... Pourquoi ?

-Je sais à quoi tu penses.

-Pervers.

Les vêtements, bientôt, quittèrent leurs propriétaires. Nu comme au jour de leur naissance, ils se regardèrent timidement et Kaworu lui susurra des mots érotiques en introduisant que la jouissance lui amènerai une belle image de l'Atlantide qui était autrefois un paradis sur terre. Shinji rougit comme jamais avant cela.


	2. Mauvais film

Thème: Télévision

Pairing: Kaworu/Shinji

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur

OoOoOoOoOoO

Shinji se colla à son petit ami avec un sourire tandis que la télévision rediffusait un vieux film romantique sans queue ni tête, mais rien n'était important pour le pilote de l'Eva 01. Les moments avec Kaworu étaient si doux et chaleureux que même le pire des navets en sa compagnie semblait agréable. L'homme aux cheveux gris embrassa la tête du garçon qu'il aimait, il savait que ce qui passait en ce moment était moins digne d'intérêt que les réactions aussi faible soit-il du garçon timide. Il sera dans ses bras son ami gardant pour lui son désir profond. Bien qu'il sentît une chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Il pria silencieusement de ne pas avoir une érection.

-Kaworu ?

-Oui Shinji ?

-Pourquoi je sens quelque chose de chaud dans mon dos.

-Désolée, je ne me contrôle plus.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu as envie de moi ?

-Bien sûr, tu es si mignon que j'en ai des envies malgré que ce film est nul.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs rit avant de poser un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Il l'aimait bien trop qu'ils en reste à la simple amitié. Ils se mirent dans le lit et se firent l'amour avec tendresse.


	3. Dans une rue

Couple: Shinji/Kaworu

Défi: photo: Papas noël

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shinji prit la main de son compagnon l'emmenant à l'extérieur de la base, il voulait montrer à Kaworu la magie des fêtes de Noël. Quand le garçon aux cheveux gris vit les lumières et surtout le sourire de tous ces gens, il saisit les mains du garçon qu'il aimait.

-C'est superbe Shinji.

-Et tu n'est pas le Père Noël.

-Pas besoin d'en voir d'autre que toi...

Ils s'embrassèrent sous le bruit des cloches que remuaient quelques hommes vêtus en rouge. Timide, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une ruelle afin d'aller plus loin...

-Je viens d'avoir le meilleur cadeau qui soit. Te faire l'amour encore...

Les joues du jeune homme pilotant l'Eva 01 s'empourprèrent encore plus avant de sentir ses vêtements le quitter rapidement. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que leurs érections se frottent, leur gémissements masquant presque la musique qu'ils pouvaient entendre. Shinji s'empala dans le membre de Kaworu.

-Je préfère le rouge sur ton corps que sur tes joues que sur ses hommes.

Les hanches du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs donnèrent le départ à leur union imprévue. L'excitation de peut-être vu ne faisait que rendre leur échange plus sauvage. Ils s'aimaient profondément et le vivaient intensément ce soir de fête...


	4. Te rejoindre

Thème: Gastronomie

Contrainte: Mort

Pairing: Shinji/Kaworu

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shinji avait le cœur gros comme une péniche, il se sentait voguer sur les vagues de désespoir tandis qu'il mangeait à ce qui s'apparentait de très loin à un repas digne de ce nom. Il soupira en regardant le mur de l'appartement vide comme le cerveau de l'ancien pilote d'Eva. Kaworu lui manquait, même Asuka qui lui tapait toujours sur les nerfs n'avait pas réussi à le faire sortir de sa mélancolie. Les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux gris lui manquaient horriblement ainsi que ces câlins. Il rougit en repensant à ce qu'il avaient fait ensemble avant qu'il ne s'éteigne et rejoigne les autres anges, le nom des ennemis de l'humanité... Pour le garçon à la chevelure noire, il avait été son rayon de soleil, sa raison d'être, et cela pendant plus de trois mois. Un trimestre plein d'émotion qui resterait toute sa vie et même plus dans l'esprit du jeune homme désormais seul. Il sentit un vent caresser son dos tendrement, il se retourna avec un sourire.

-Attends-moi Kaworu...

Le vent dérangeait ses cheveux sombres, mais au lieu de râler, il sourit. L'homme qu'il aimait lui envoyait des signes de là où il était, son amant avait hâte de le revoir pour cela il devait vivre avec un sourire qu'il retrouvait que dans ce genre de moment qui lui rappelait tant son ange gris. Il prit son repas et le mangea avec un sourire en regardant le ciel et ses nuages bouger paresseusement.

-Je ne me suiciderai pas. Je viendrais à toi, car mon destin l'aura décider.

Il entendit le vent siffler l'air que chantonnait parfois son amant après qu'ils faisaient l'amour. A la fois sensuel et romantique. Un air qui fit un effet immédiat sur l'intimité du garçon solitaire. Il se précipita dans la salle de bains laissant son assiette se briser dans un fracas sonore, chose qui était déjà arrivé quelques fois depuis le décès de son amant. Il ouvrit l'eau froide espérant qu'elle ferait disparaître son érection naissance. Il posa une main sur son membre douloureusement tendu et se mit à le caresser de haut en bas et l'inverse en gémissant. Il retraça mentalement les corps de celui qu'il aimait en murmurant son nom alors que le plaisir se faisait intense et insupportable pour lui. Il éjacula sur le carrelage de la douche sans que son problème s'arrange. Il sortit en quatrième vitesse de la douche en fouillant les tiroirs en quête de son odeur qu'il avait presque oubliée. Il retourna les tiroir foutant un bazar innommable. A la place de cela il trouva un morceau de papier blanc. Il s'allongea sur le lit surchargé de vêtements divers et varié.

-Regarde dans quel état, tu m'as mis espèce de pervers...

Il laissa le papier s'envoler dans le vent qui ne cessait de le caresser comme s'il voulait le rassurer. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à chanter pour l'homme qu'il aimait avec toute la joie qu'il pouvait ressentir ce qui calma le phénomène naturel aussi que son souci personnel. Il lui rendrait l'appareil une fois que la faucheuse viendrait le chercher lui aussi. Il se retrouverait là et le ferra jusqu'à ce que leurs âmes les lâchent pour se réincarner dans un être unique. Un moyen détourné d'être ensemble pour une nouvelle vie loin de tous ses conflits. Shinji aimait Kaworu, si bien qu'il sût qu'il finirait seul avec des chats. Il se leva après son chant et alla ramasser les morceaux d'assiette qui lui coupait les doigts. L'homme aux cheveux noirs les soignait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ses doigts étaient en lambeaux pourtant aucune larme sorti. Il passa un bref regard à son reflet, il était si pâle que cela semblait irréel. Mourrait-il d'un bête accident de domicile ? Il rit tout seul laissant la mort venir à lui si elle le désirait. Il leva ses mains au ciel laissant le soleil et le vent caresser sa peau mis à nu comme au premier jour. Il s'éteignit sur le divan où pour la dernière fois, il avait vu Kaworu avant sa mort prématurée avec un sourire peint sur son visage. Il se rejoignit dans l'infini de l'univers se retrouvant comme vierge à nouveau, et cela pour l'éternité. Un poison le tua, son sang coaguler l'acheva définitivement.


End file.
